


Time of Your Life

by RavenclawSlayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawSlayer/pseuds/RavenclawSlayer
Summary: Set after Graduation Day part 2. Buffy and Cordy end up dancing at the Bronze.





	Time of Your Life

High school was over. It was hard to believe it, but the Gang survived it all.

All the demons, metaphorical and real, had been slain and Buffy and her friends sat on a nearby bench and enjoyed the moment of silence.

That chapter of their lives was over, and they were ready to start a new one.

Her friends left, and Buffy stayed behind. She needed a bit more alone time, to think about everything… Besides, her mom had gone to Illinois because Buffy herself had asked her to leave. There was no one at home waiting for her, and Buffy wasn’t in a rush- the night was still young.

Still holding her diploma in her hand, Buffy walked towards the Bronze. She was tired, but way too wired to sleep. Buffy wasn’t a big fan of alcohol, hell, the only time she’d drank it she ended up getting drugged… But, still, you don’t graduate every day.

Feeling strangely sad and nostalgic, Buffy walked down the Main Street, lost in thoughts. She jumped a little when a car beeped and started slowing down.

“Buffy? Need a ride?”

“Cordy, hi… Thought you’d gone home. Oh, right, a ride. Sure, if you’re gonna join me for a drink or two at the Bronze.”

“I’d love a drink. We’ve definitely deserved it today.”, Cordy grinned when Buffy hopped in her car and drove away, tires screeching.

“Totally. I can’t believe I graduated with shiny colors! Half of the time, I didn’t know if I would even survive High School.”

Cordy couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease… “I can’t believe it either! But, you’re smarter than you look!”

“How rude!” Buffy exclaimed, but started laughing, cause Cordy had such a mischievous look on her face…

Truth was, Cordy loved to tease, but she secretly thought that Buffy had made High School much more interesting. Hanging with her introduced Cordy to different people, nerds and geeks she wouldn’t have hanged out with if Buffy hadn’t moved to Sunnydale. And those nerds and geeks were actually really decent, brave and loyal people.

The former Sunnydale High Queen, Cordelia Chase, had actually dated Xander, The King of Geeks. It was like waking up in a Bizarro World, but it didn’t suck.

It may have been doomed in its own way, but not as doomed as the Buffy/Angel romance. Slayer loving a vampire. That was like the ultimate forbidden love story…

“So, Angel’s really left town?” Cordy asked, she couldn’t help feeling a bit sorry for the blonde.

“Yeah… but I don’t wanna talk about him now, it kinda makes me wanna go catatonic. I just wanna dance.”

“Check. No Angel talk.”

The Bronze was packed when they entered. It seemed that Sunnydale High survivors felt that graduation deserved to be celebrated. A cover band was on stage, playing Green Day’s ‘Good Riddance’, and Buffy thought it was pretty appropriate.

_Another turning point_

_Time grabs you by the wrist_

_Directs you where to go_

_So, make the best of this test, and don’t ask why_

_It’s not a question, but a question learned in time_

_It’s something unpredictable,_

_But in the end it’s right_

_I hope you had the time of your life._

“Can’t say I’ve had the time of my life today, with all the blood and death and the giant snake, but the night is still young… Wanna dance with me?”, Cordelia asked and extended her hand. Buffy accepted it, smiling…

Cordy led her to the dancefloor, and Buffy took advantage of the moment to look at the brunette’s body. The blue dress she was wearing hugged every curve perfectly. Buffy couldn’t believe what she was thinking about, and she blushed a little.

Unaware of Buffy’s thoughts and feelings, Cordelia pulled her friend close and started dancing a bit provocatively. Buffy’s mind jumped to her dance with Faith a few months prior, it had caused some really confusing feelings, and now she was feeling butterflies once again. Butterflies intensified when Cordy’s ass rubbed against Buffy’s thighs, the Slayer thought that her heart might jump out.

_Maybe I’m not as straight as I’d thought._

“I really, really need a drink.” Buffy said when the song ended. Feeling Cordy’s body so close, feeling her breath and touch… it all made her feel really light headed.

“Me too. Come on, let’s go order.”, Cordy agreed, caught Buffy’s hand and entwined their fingers. She didn’t know that her action made Buffy’s butterflies flutter harder in her belly… and she didn’t know why, but holding Buffy’s hand like that felt pretty right.

Dancing with the blonde Slayer had also felt very right, and Cordy swallowed hard. _Why am I having these thoughts? Buffy is a girl, and I’m not… Oh, boy, do I need a drink._

They sat at the corner table, and sipped their cocktails, which made them feel warmth spread over their bodies. Yes, it was just alcohol making them warm all over. Of course. But… it got much warmer when their wandering eyes locked in a gaze…

Buffy took off her leather jacket and smiled when Cordy took off her white jacket. The need to kiss Cordelia was almost overwhelming and Buffy sipped more of her Mojito. Silence was deafening, and Buffy decided to break it.

“Cordy, what college have you decided to apply to?”

“I’ve decided to go to L.A. and pursue an acting career. You see, I can’t afford to go to college. My dad got busted for tax evasion and I’m broke.”, she admitted and it was strangely liberating. It was time for her to find her own path, one that wasn’t just laid down for her with the help of her daddy’s money.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I’m staying in Sunnydale. Probably until I die. UC Sunnydale is pretty good, though. Willow is also staying. She figured she’d be able to help me with studying and slaying. She really is the best friend ever.”

“I think she’s crushing on you, Buff.”

“No way!” Buffy almost spat out her drink when she burst out laughing.

“Oh, you’re blind…”

“I’m not… She loves Oz.”

“Yeah, sure, but she’s not in love with him.”

“Oh, shut up.” Buffy gently hit Cordy over her arm. She couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot, Cordy’s theory was total science fiction. “Even if you were right, I don’t feel that way about Will. I have an eye on someone else…”

She gave Cordy a mysterious smile that made the brunette feel butterflies.

“Oh, do you now? Gonna tell me who it is?”

“Oh, no, no way.”, Buffy smiled cutely.

“Come on, blondie, spill it!”, Cordy nudged her and Buffy giggled and headed back to the dancefloor, waving her head in amusement.

“You’re evil, Summers…”, Cordy whined and pouted, and pulled the surprised blonde closer to her body. She held her tightly in place, but Buffy never even attempted to move. Being that close to Cordy felt strangely good.

“Tell me…” Cordy whispered into Buffy’s ear and made her tremble. The poor Slayer felt like she got electrified. She couldn’t say it, as much as she wanted to. It felt like all of her enormous bravery just went poof, and she couldn’t form the words.

Instead, she looked into Cordy’s hazel eyes, wishing she could telepathically tell her what she was feeling. Cordy recognized fear in Buffy’s eyes, and wondered why it was there. It wasn’t like Buffy to scare easily…

“Ohh…” Cordy’s eyes widened a little, when a realization hit her. _I am Buffy’s mystery crush._

_She’s figured it out…,_ Buffy thought and her heart thundered in her ears, so loudly she couldn’t even hear the band anymore. _And she’s not moving away. She’s still holding me close. What does that mean? What is happening right now?_

Emotions fought in Buffy’s eyes and Cordelia decided to end her suffering. She pulled the surprised Slayer and kissed her with all she had.

Buffy was frozen for a moment, and Cordy thought she might have made a mistake, but then the blonde returned the kiss…

They were both surprised, kissing a girl felt so much better than kissing guys… It was softer, gentler and still so passionate. The kiss made their bodies tremble with desire… A little, shy kiss turned into a searing one…

They forgot about the crowd around them, about the band and the whole world.

Their tongues rolled against each other, and they realized one thing: This was all really unpredictable, but it felt so right- and they really were having the time of their lives.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome :)


End file.
